


Darkness Rises

by LadyoftheWoods



Series: Sanders Sides [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: The Sides throw a party but trouble is brewing





	1. Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the other Sanders stuff I've written, so if you haven't read those some things later on may not make sense. I just can't get enough of these characters and can't stop writing about them.

He looked up from his notebook at the hurried knock on the door. He rolled his eyes, yelling come in and the door opened. But no one was there. Virgil frowned, standing and stretching, before walking to the door. There was a note pinned to it. It had an arrow drawn on it, pointing down the hall. He raised an eyebrow, looking that way, but it was completely dark.  
“Well, might as well play along and see what this is about.” He muttered, following the arrow. There was another taped to the floor, pointing at a turn, which he took. He followed arrows through a maze of hallways, along with signs that said things like “keep going!” and “almost there!” in Patton’s handwriting.  
It led him back around so he didn’t even know where he was anymore until he reached a room. No more arrows.  
Suddenly the lights snapped on, the others jumped out from hiding places, shouting surprise. He jumped, but smiled wryly, looking around the living room. They’d led him around on a goose chase to set up.  
There were streamers strung across the ceiling, fabric flags hung along the walls, patterned in purple and black. There was a banner hanging over the whole room that read “Happy Adoption Day”.  
“Adoption day?” He questioned, smirking.  
“Yes, that was” Logan sighed, pushing up his glasses, “Patton’s contribution.”  
“This is the anniversary of the day you told us your name! Your unofficial true, full acceptance of the group!” Patton jumped in, throwing his arm around Virgil’s shoulders. “I thought we should celebrate you becoming our dark strange son!”  
“I didn’t really share my name though…” He dropped it, looking at Patton’s puppy dog eyes.  
“Besides, if any of us deserve a celebration, it’s you. I mean, you put up with me every day, am I right?” Roman joked.  
“Wow Princey, self-deprecating humor. Taking a page out of my book, huh?” Virgil teased.  
“Who says I can’t learn new tricks?” he replied.  
“Who says that? I have not heard anyone say that about you.” Logan answered, confusion clear in his voice.  
“That’s not-whatever. They talked you into this Teach?” He asked, trying to keep his voice from trembling.  
“Talked us into it? Golly, he recommended it kiddo!” Patton exclaimed, practically skipping across the room to perch on the arm of the couch. Virgil looked agape at Logan, who’s ears were burning fiercely red.  
“You planned this?” Virgil asked, incredulously.  
“I-no-not- “He paused, taking a breath “I merely suggested that we should do something to commemorate your joining the group, as it was a big step for you and one I am proud of you for.” Logan replied, voice getting higher and less sure as he spoke.  
“Look at that, Logan’s flustered! Well, my day’s been made, I might as well leave.” Roman laughed, leaning against the wall.  
“Aw, leave him alone, Roman. It’s good to express your feelings every once in a while, and doing good things for friends makes you feel good!” Patton jumped in, rescuing the floundering Logan. The banter continued, joking, light, happy conversation. 

“Virgil!” his head whipped around, looking for the source of the cry. Everyone was talking, sitting around the room and eating the cake that the others had made. Logan had been in charge of the recipe, measuring everything out and letting Patton pour and mix the ingredients. Roman had decorated it in purple fondant, with dark spiderwebbing frosting lines. Patton wouldn’t let them put a chocolate spider on the top of the cake, so they made tiny thems to put on top.  
“You ok Virg?” Logan asked, noticing his sharp searching gaze. Virgil shook away the unease.  
“Fine, just had too much cake, I guess. It was actually really good. Which honestly is surprising.”  
“Oh, oh! Party games time!” They all groaned at Patton’s excited suggestion, but soon enough they were playing Twister, falling all over each other, charades, which was a tie between Roman and Logan, laughing until it devolved into sharing memories, until it was almost the crack of dawn.  
“Well, Thomas is gonna have a real lazy day today.” Virgil commented, realizing the time, and how tired he himself was.  
“Let him have one, he won’t complain.” Roman replied, making Virgil snicker.  
“He is owed a day off, I suppose.” Logan answered, yawning, as they all got up to disperse to their rooms.  
“Look, I know that social gatherings and parties are usually my least favorite thing in the entire world but, I don’t know. This was really fun. Thank you, I guess, is what I’m saying. For tonight and…. And everything.” Virgil said, pausing at the door to his room. There was a small chorus of your welcomes and they were all smiling as they entered their separate rooms, half-drunk from sleep deprivation and joy. Virgil flopped into his blanket nest, humming as he pulled on his headphones and curled up, falling asleep with a smile on his lips.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil helps a friend and finds they might all be in over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun coming up with what I think the other dark sides might be, hopefully we'll get some cannon answers to that question soon!

“LUCIAN!” The shout was full of desperation. There was only one person who called him that. He looked for Milo and saw him through the dark of this strange black and white space, only his outline glowing yellow. Milo opened his mouth to say something, but a muzzle appeared over his head, clamping his jaw shut.  
“Would you stop that? No one can hear you. No help is coming.” the voice was sharp and cold as a blade and Virgil clapped his hands over his mouth to keep from gasping as he came into view, circling around Milo, his outline shimmering vibrant orange. He hadn’t been noticed yet. Good. He pressed himself against the darkness as another voice echoed.  
“Of course, you already got what you wanted. So why not ignore our needs?” melodic and scalding, the hot pink outline answered.  
“Why not have a little fun?” High and sinister, deep dark green of ocean depths.  
He focused on Milo, who was glaring furiously at all of them, realizing now that he was bound with chains made of multi colored links, shackles around his ankles, wrists, neck.   
The chains flared to life, burning so bright Virgil had to look away, but he could feel the cold shock of pain emanating from Milo. That was enough.  
He blurred forwards, moving fast and casting shadows dancing through the room, distracting the others who shrieked. In an instant he knelt before Milo.  
“See, I’m still scary.” Virgil teased with false lightness, feeling Milo shake, undoing the muzzle then reaching for one of the chains. He hissed and pulled back, the chain was hot.  
“Yes, if there was ever a time for jokes it’s now. Please continue. Do you have a full hour planned?” Milo shot back, churlishness masking his pain.  
“ugh this is gonna hurt.” Virgil muttered, ignoring Milo and grasping onto two of the chains, one in each hand.  
“What-“ Milo didn’t finish his sentence. Virgil closed his eyes, purple fire encasing his hands, glowing white hot until the chains turned black and crumbled. He grabbed the next two quick, before he lost his nerve and did it again, shutting out the burning feeling from his palms. On the last set he bit the inside of his cheek so hard it bled, pushing away the rest of the pain.  
“Never let me do that again” Virgil whispered, hands resting on the cold floor, shaking.  
“It took all of them to bind me, how did you- “  
“Well look who it is. Little Lucian, come running home to daddy” they both froze, looking up to see the others standing before them.  
Virgil put a supporting arm around Milos shoulders, helping him stand, both of them holding the other up. Both shaking from effort and adrenaline.  
“Look I don’t really know what’s going on here, but we’re leaving. Now.” Virgil replied, eyes flashing.  
“What’s going on is we’re tired of being back seat drivers. We want the wheel.” Hot Pink.   
“Well you can’t have it. No one wants you in charge Envy.” Virgil shot back.  
“On the contrary I think it’s far overdue for us to take a turn. That’s what he was supposed to be leading us towards. Before he went all wimpy on us.” Orange replied, throwing a spear that Virgil just barely deflected, stumbling from the impact on his shield.  
They advanced and Virgil grit his teeth, readying power. Glancing at Milo, it was clear he’d be no help. He was weak, barely staying upright with Virgil’s help.  
“Now now Children, settle down. There’s no need for this. Yet.” The voice hissed into Virgil's ear, his blood running cold as ice. Appearing in front of all the others was a black, shadowy outline that seemed to suck in all the light.   
“Despair” the name slipped out of Virgil’s mouth, and the figure chuckled, low and menacing.  
He couldn’t move. He was pinned in place by those infinite, bottomless voids of eyes, dragging him down into the depths, into nothingness, into chaos…  
Then there was a hand in his. He looked up at Milo, who’s eyes held a grim determination.   
“Let’s leave with a bang, what do you say, Virg?” he asked, Virgil catching on instantly.  
“give em hell” they grinned, summoning all their power in a millisecond, a blazing flash of searing light. They heard the others scream, heard Despair howl angrily, and then they crashed to the floor of Virgil's room.  
“I’d say that went well. Wouldn’t you?” Milo groaned, pushing himself up so he was sitting cross legged, getting his bearings.  
“I thought you said you had them under control!” Virgil shouted back, getting up and starting to pace.  
“I did, then mister tall dark and sinister decided to show up where he’s not wanted. And the others were getting impatient with me. That’s why I let Duke show up, to give them a win. I knew you guys could handle him. Sorry about that, by the way.” He followed Virgil with his eyes, finally grabbing his hand on one pass. Virgil instantly jerked his hand away, shoving them into his pockets, biting his lip hard. Milo’s eyes narrowed.   
“Let me see.”  
“it’s nothing worse than the shape you’re in.” Virgil protested.  
“Uh hm, cause I’m in tip top peak condition right now. Would you stop pacing and come here?” he asked, though it was more of a demand. Virgil sighed, but did as he was told, sitting next to Milo and holding out his hands, palms up. Milo inhaled sharply.  
The pattern of the chains was seared into his hands where he’d grabbed them, the underside of his hands covered in burns and blisters overlapping in some places, the skin red and raw, exuding a slow seep of blood. His hands felt hot, like they were still burning. He pulled his hands away, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them, feeling the exhaustion wash over him, the adrenaline fading now that he stopped moving, that his fight or flight response shut off.  
He’d burned through a lot of power, a lot of energy, energy he didn’t, or at least shouldn’t, really have, breaking those chains. They were built with the power of three other Sides, to break them all himself had been dangerous and reckless. But he couldn’t have left Mi there. He remembered the shock of pain he’d seen on Milo’s face.  
“Are you ok? What happened, exactly?” Virgil asked, opening his eyes. He hadn’t realized he’d closed them. Milo rubbed the back of his neck, wincing.   
“I got complacent. I trusted my reputation too much. They grew tired of promises and no results. And with all that’s been going on recently, well. Despair has grown more powerful. Thomas is lying to himself less and less. That takes away some of my power. But I didn’t think they’d move this quickly. They caught me off guard. Those chains… it was like poison. I didn’t want to drag you into it, but I didn’t have anyone else to call for help. I didn’t even know if you’d hear me. If you’d come.” Milo finished quietly.  
Virgil looked at Milo then, taking in the details. His hat was missing and his hair was disheveled. His cloak was ripped and his pants had frays. He noticed a flash of redness around his neck as he rubbed it again.   
“You’re hurt too.” He grabbed Milo’s arm and pushed up his sleeve. An angry red welt encircled his wrist, a dark bruise spreading out around it for an inch or so. He suspected it was the same everywhere the shackles had been.   
“That’s from the power they were jolting me with, to keep me contained. Weak. Nothing compared to your hands.” Milo replied.   
“Maybe not on the outside. I felt those chains too.” Virgil replied, shaking his head. “I should have come sooner. I heard you, I think. Earlier. But I thought it was just my mind messing with me. If I’d come then- “   
“You would have gotten caught like me, and then we would have had no one to come rescue us.” Milo answered gently, knowing how Virgil’s mind worked, whirring through ifs and buts, dwelling on every mistake.   
“I know.” He closed his eyes again, unable to keep them open, unable to find the strength or will to move an inch. “You really thought I wouldn’t help, Mi?” He asked, just barely conscious.   
“I don’t know. I thought maybe you’d see this as getting even with me, letting them have me. It’s what I would have done, once. But you’ve always been better than me, Virg.” Virgil felt Milo wrap an arm around him, using the last of his own energy to teleport them both the short distance to the bed, before collapsing into unconsciousness.


	3. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit explains what he's doing there and not everyone is happy about it.

Virgil jolted awake as the door slammed open against the wall. Instinctually, he threw a blast of white-hot power with one hand and raised a dome around him and Milo, who shot straight up at the loud bang of Virgil’s attack.  
“For the love of Lin Manuel Miranda!” Roman yelped, peeking out from behind the door frame. “Are you calmed down now?”  
“Me? You’re the one who kicked in my door! You know how I do with loud noises Roman.” Virgil replied incredulously, shaking.  
“Well kiddo, you haven’t been answering us when we knock or talk to you through the door and you didn’t show up when Thomas called, and the last time that happened you’d run off so we were a teeensy bit worried” Patton replied, chuckling nervously as he poked his head in.  
“Yes, as Patton says, your door wouldn’t budge so Roman decided to give it a whirl. Apparently, it worked. DECEIT” Logan screeched, stepping into the room.  
“oh heavens, are we really still doing that?” Milo drawled, rolling his eyes.  
“Apologies. Force of habit.” Logan replied sheepishly.  
“I should have known you were behind this!” Roman drew his sword, charging.  
“Don’t- “Virgil got out before pushing Milo behind him and throwing up a hasty shield. It was enough to block the energy of Romans swing, knocking Virgil backwards, Milo catching and steadying him as the shield shattered, fighting off the new sweep of exhaustion that threatened to knock him out cold as he doubled over.  
“you shouldn’t have done that. You’re running on fumes.” Milo murmured.  
“Well the other option was a sword to the chest and I’d rather not repeat that experience” he muttered back, hugging his arm tightly, which sent out a dull echo of an ache.  
“Roman, enough!” all eyes turned to Logan, who placed a hand on the still stunned Roman’s shoulder, Roman snapping back to attention.   
“What is he doing here?” Virgil straightened, opened his mouth to answer, cut off by Milo.  
“I can speak for myself Roman, if you’ll stop trying to impale me.”  
“Pardon me, but the last time we met you mind controlled me into attacking Virgil and nearly killed us, but fine, yes what are you doing here?” Roman spat angrily.  
“Helping. Or trying to, anyway.” Virgil interrupted, elbowing Milo to keep him from saying whatever snarky remark he was about to say.  
“He’s been keeping the others under control, for the most part. But… they wanna take over. They’re working together.” Virgil explained.  
“My own stupid fault. If I’d let them alone, they would never have been able to stand working as a team for long.” Milo interjected bitterly.  
“So, what happened then? How’d it go wrong, Mr. high and mighty?” Roman asked, hand still on the hilt. Milo and Virgil exchanged a glance.  
“Roman stop interrogating them. Virgil’s hurt. They’re both hurt, can’t you tell?” Patton interrupted the back and forth.   
“It's nothing.” Virgil and Milo said simultaneously, startled eyes meeting as they burst into laughter.  
“Really you two, one would think that would be the first thing you’d mention” Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses. “Let me see.” Virgil sheepishly held out his hands. Logan’s eyes widened and he shot Virgil a sharp look, gently placing his hands over Virgil’s. He let out a breath and focused, a slight green glow emanating from his hands. Virgil could feel the cool, calming power flowing through him, soothing his hands, restoring some energy, leaving him feeling refreshed and alert. His palms were still a bit tender, but Logan’s power could only go so far.  
“thanks teach” he breathed out, relief written on his face. Logan nodded, turning to Deceit.  
“Your turn.” Milo flushed, looking away.  
“you don’t have to.”   
“I don’t. But I’m offering. And given how you look like you’ve been run over several times by large motor vehicles, I suggest you let me help.” Milo shook his head, but held out his hand anyway, gasping as he felt the cool rush of Logan’s healing take away his aches, the burns inside from the others power. Logan finished and pulled away, a flicker of something crossing his face. concern?  
“OK, now can we interrogate him? How do we know this isn’t some diabolical trap? After all, Virgil was gone a day and shows back up like that! And how come you two are suddenly so chummy with him?!” Roman started again, staring down Logan and Virgil. Virgil bit back a retort, looking at the three of them.  
“It’s not a trap, and we’re not discussing anything else in here. Everyone out, we talk in the living room” Virgil replied, getting to his feet and shooing everyone out. The telltale signs of the room’s effects had begun appearing on them all, the dark eyeshadow marks. It wasn’t bad yet, but it would be, if they stayed long, with actual worries on their minds, they’d spiral fast.  
“You too.” He said, grabbing onto Milos wrist and pulling him along behind him.  
He could see some tension fade from the others as they settled in the living room. Milo was looking around at the still strung up decorations, brow quirking as he read the banner and looked questioningly at Virgil.  
“Patton” he said simply shrugging.  
“OK. So. What’s happening and how do we get rid of you?” Roman asked.  
“what he means is, can someone explain everything nicely, please?” Patton asked, covering for Roman who was death glaring at deceit.   
“We worked things out, ok? He’s a double agent, kind of.” Virgil replied hotly.   
“No, not ok! Worked things out!? Are you crazy? How can you trust anything he says!? Like you said, we all literally know him as Deceit!”   
“No, I said you all literally know him as Deceit. I know him as Milo too.” Roman turned to Logan.   
“You can’t agree with this. This has to be a bad idea.”   
“I suggested it. We made a deal after. He wouldn’t show up unless Virgil asked him to. He’s held to that, Roman. On his word.”   
“Doesn’t everyone deserve second chances, Roman? He has avoided bothering Thomas lately.” Patton hesitantly added, looking back and forth between the two.   
“Patton! Literally. Deceit. YOUR. OPPOSITE.” Roman shouted, making Patton flinch.   
“Actions speak louder than words. His actions have all been in an attempt to protect Thomas, or repentful towards us.”   
Everyone was yelling, arguing, going back and forth at each other. Roman wouldn’t stop glaring at everyone, Logan was getting frustrated with no one listening to him, Patton was trying to interject and calm everyone down, and it just kept getting louder and louder. Virgil shrank into his hoodie, pulling the hood low over his head, pulling the strings tighter and tighter, trying to escape the noise, the anger palpable in the room, making him feel small and scared as he squeezed his eyes shut, just wanting it to stop. Dimly he felt a hand on his shoulder, but he flinched away, he couldn’t-  
“SHUT UP!” Virgil jumped, peeking out from his hood. Milo was standing, eyes blazing, silencing them all using his power.   
“You can believe me or not, I don’t care. But Envy, The Duke, and Wrath are working together to take control, led by Despair. They captured me, but I called and Virgil heard and we got away. This fighting? It’s only making them stronger. And it’s hurting Virgil, who you’re claiming you want to protect.” Milo released his grip, staring them down, daring them.   
“You set him free? He was contained, and you set him free?” Roman turned to Virgil.   
“He’s not our enemy anymore. He was my friend long before any of you were, long before you accepted me, he did. Logan can back me up that he’s been helping, he’s been great, actually. So, can you lay off your egomania for one second and see that whether or not to trust him isn’t the big issue here? Because you’re the only one not on board with it.” Virgil shot back, fists clenched.   
“He’s a Dark Side!”   
“He does just as much as you for Thomas, don’t act all naïve now, Princey. You know the Disney pranks, the Storytimes, they were him as much as you.”   
“But he’s a Dark Side. We can’t trust him. Virgil, I nearly watched you die twice because of him, and today you threw yourself in front of my sword for him! What am I supposed to think?!” Roman exclaimed, eyes showing confusion.   
“Would you stop calling him that?” Virgil muttered, rubbing his arm.   
“Why? It’s true. He’s a dark side.”   
“That’s not a thing, it’s just a fancy name you made up for all of the ones who make you uncomfortable. It has nothing to do with who’s good and who’s evil, the world doesn’t work like your storybooks, Roman!” Virgil shouted back, his power roiling inside of him.   
“Please, think of the list you named. Envy, Deceit, Despair, Remus? Would you call any of those ‘good’?” Roman scoffed. Virgil’s eyes blazed.   
“I don’t know, Princey. Would you call me good? I’m one of them, after all. Anxiety, Paranoia, such a small shift in perspective. But you’d call one good and one evil. But they’re both just me.” He could feel smoky tendrils of violet light emanating from his hands.   
“That’s- “   
“What? Different? I don’t think so. I thought you’d learned something, Roman. I thought you’d changed. I guess I was wrong.” Virgil looked away and vanished in a puff of purple smoke.   
“Virgil! Well, I hope you’re happy with all this. It’s your fault.” Roman uttered, glaring at Deceit, who looked just as stricken as Roman. He shook his head.   
“He tries so hard for you Roman. And every time he thinks you understand him, you set that bridge burning to ashes. No one here is happy. That’s on you.” Milo replied, voice icy cold. He snapped his fingers and was gone.   
“Guys, you agree with me, right?” Roman asked, a desperation tinging his voice. Patton hugged himself tight, Logan refused to meet his eyes. “right?”   
“You are the one who told Virgil that disliking someone is not grounds to dismiss them or what they’re saying. To hear them out. You should take your own advice, Roman.” Logan answered finally, sinking down and shooting him a look full of disappointment.   
“I may not like Deceit but Logan’s right. He has been trying to do right lately, and all he said, those injuries… not even he is that good a liar.” With that Patton vanished, leaving Roman alone and stricken, feeling like he’d somehow lost everything.


	4. Taking Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Sides take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write, I hope you like it!

Virgil reappeared somewhere he knew the others wouldn’t look for him, somewhere he’d discovered a long time ago and told no one about. It was his own hiding spot, when he couldn’t stand to be around them, or be in his room. When he needed to be truly alone.   
It looked like a beach. Waves came in and out in time to the circadian rhythm, deep dark blue, sparkling with the reflection of stars in the sky, that glittered bright and close like diamonds. It was an eternal twilight, it was beautiful, it was calm. The Unconscious.   
This was where snippets of dreams, half remembered thoughts, words that were on the tip of your tongue but you couldn’t quite remember them lived. Blurry memories that were maybe just dreams, ancient echoes of feelings or long-lost song lyrics, anything so old that even Patton and his nostalgia had forgotten about it. It all ended up as part of this swirling ocean of jumbled history.   
He took off his socks and shoes, standing in the water so the tide lapped at his ankles. He took a deep breath in, out, letting the built-up power fall from his fingertips, be washed away by the waves. Letting them eat away at his anger and sadness until all that was left was a hollow ache in his chest.  
Roman. Why was it always Roman that broke him? There were a thousand answers to that question. Because he most wanted approval from Roman, and he was the least likely to give it. Because Roman leapt headfirst into danger without a second thought, because Roman never paused to think for a moment about consequences. Because despite everything they’d been through, Roman still didn’t trust him.   
That was the crux of it, really. That’s what hurt, what panged his heart. He’d put his life in Roman’s hands. He’d told Roman about everything he’d tried to hide. He’d opened up to him, he’d thought they were both moving forwards. But still, still, Roman wouldn’t trust his judgement, trust his feelings, trust him. He just couldn’t let go of the past, couldn’t just listen.   
The water was up to his knees now. It must be getting late, Thomas must be getting ready to sleep. That’s when the Unconscious reached high tide, swirled through its tributaries into his dreams  
He should go back to the others, go make up with them. They couldn’t afford to be separated or divided right now. Not to mention they would be looking for him. Probably, anyway. It wasn’t good to stay too long in the water anyway.  
He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in, out.   
“Wow, nice view out here, huh?” Virgil jumped spinning and trying to contain his fear.   
“What are you doing here?” He spat at Remus, who stood behind him on the shore, hands on his hips.   
“The stuff in there is crazy sometimes, gives me wonderful new ideas. Inspirational stuff, really. Shame you won’t see any of it. I’ve been cooking up all kinds of new dreams.” Remus’s eyes glinted.   
“What- “Virgil felt something wrap itself around his leg, and suddenly he was sucked under the water, faster than he could summon any power or strength. He struggled, water rushing by so fast his stomach flipped like on a rollercoaster, being dragged down, down. He struggled, but the tentacle wrapped him tighter, squeezing the breath out of him, finally releasing him causing him to whip through the water. His head cracked against stone and he let out a gasp, barely keeping any air in his burning lungs. He heard the grinding of stone on stone, and what little light he’d been able to see vanished.   
He summoned light, taking all his focus to keep it from sputtering out, from being absorbed by the Unconscious, and looked around. An underwater cave. He pushed forwards to the entrance. It had been blocked off by a boulder. He shoved his shoulder against it, willing it to budge, shadows playing at the corner of his vision. He punched it with his weakly glowing fist, lungs begging for air.   
One more ram at the boulder and he couldn’t help it, he gasped. The water filled his lungs as he sunk to the floor of the cave in defeat.   
The Unconscious wouldn’t drown him. It wasn’t real water, after all. But it ate away at anything that ended up in it, dissolving them down to vague feelings, half remembered pieces of thoughts. It leeched away at him and with every breath of water he lost more of himself, became less of himself.   
He curled into a ball, feeling his mind wander, his thoughts haze. As he sunk into darkness, he reached for something to hold onto, something to keep him from losing everything.   
Milo. Help them. Please. Then nothing. 

“Kiddo? You in here?” Patton creaked open the door to Virgil’s room, sighing and stepping inside. At least it wasn’t a mess this time, but he still didn’t know where he’d gone. Logan had said to give him time to cool off and he’d be back soon, but Patton couldn’t shake his worry. He was supposed to be with Logan right now, they weren’t supposed to split up, he’d said it was a bad idea, and if Virgil was gonna look for them anywhere, it would be Logan’s room. But he’d snuck off, he had to check.   
He jumped as the door slammed, the room going dark. He tried the door but it was locked tight. He felt his heart pounding, as he pressed back against the wall. Orange eyes flickered to life in the darkness, growls echoing as they advanced. Patton could see the shape of them, snarling wolves, hackles bristling as they circled in.   
“Good doggies. I’m sure you’re the bestest boys and girls.” Patton squeaked, trying to feel his way around the wall, only succeeding in trapping himself in a corner of the room.   
“Oh, they’re anything but. They haven’t been unleashed in far too long, you see. They’re hungry, on the hunt. And they don’t lose the trail.” Patton shivered as Wrath raised his head, letting out an earsplitting howl. The wolves echoed his call, and as one they pounced.   
Patton ducked, sliding under them as they hit the wall where he’d just been, disoriented for a moment. He tried to shoot off his firework attacks, but his hands just flared blue uselessly.   
“Dark Side, Dark Room, Patton.” Wrath tsked, shoving him from behind and sending him sprawling on the floor. He scrambled back as the wolves circled in once again, throwing up a tiny, weak shadow of a shield, sending out a prayer that the others were alright. Then the wolves pounced into him and his world was fire. 

“We need a plan.” Logan said, holding open the door for Patton. “Pat?” He cursed, he should have been paying more attention, should have known Patton would go looking for Virgil. He’d been so distracted Patton had simply slipped away. He looked both ways down the hall, seeing a flash of blue disappearing behind a turn.   
“Patton, come back here!” He called, taking off after him. He couldn’t let him get hurt. He wouldn’t let them get hurt.   
He rounded the corner, skidding to a stop. Patton was standing in the middle of the hall, back turned to him, stone still.   
“Patton?” His heart pounded, as he stepped forwards, reaching out to him.   
“This is your fault, Logan.” His voice was devoid of any Patton peppiness, low and dangerous.   
“What… what are you talking about?” Logan asked, throat dry. He had a bad feeling about this. He stifled a shout as Patton whipped around, advancing on him.   
“You were supposed to be watching me. You know I’m naïve, I’m too trusting.” Patton’s eyes were completely black. His skin was white as death, black veins creeping across his flesh. Black goop leaked from his eyes, a trickle from his nose, his neck snapped at an unnatural angle.   
Logan stumbled back, heart racing. “This isn’t real. I know this isn’t real. It’s a trick, a trap, I walked right into it.” He whispered, back hitting the wall. Patton chuckled, a low, gurgling sound.   
“You should have heard me Logan. Screaming for help, for you. But you didn’t hear, did you?” Logan shook his head, unable to speak past the lump in his throat, unable to make himself move.   
“You did this. You killed me, Logan.” Patton pinned him against the wall, arms on either side of him as he leaned in, face to face. Dark smoke leaked from Patton’s fingers.   
“Not… true.” Logan stuttered out, shaking, never having felt so small in his life. Patton grinned, teeth sharp.   
“If only you actually believed that.” The smoke wrapped itself around Logan, cocooning him in darkness.   
“your fault, your fault, your fault,” it echoed in his ears, in his mind. He heard Patton screaming for help, heard the others fall, heard their voices whisper to him how he’d let them all down. He couldn’t breathe through the pain, he felt the guilt burrow into him, the hopelessness swallow him, and he sunk into the darkness. 

Milo staggered mid step, clinging onto the wall to stay upright. The absence of their influence was simultaneous and shocking, like plunging into ice water. But it was Virgil’s sharp stab of fear he felt first, that made him want to run to him immediately. But his words held him back.   
“Help them.” He let out a breath, regaining his composure, torn. He could go after Virgil right away, wherever the others had squirreled him away, or he could try and save he who was left, like Virgil wanted.   
He hesitated, letting out a frustrated growl as he snapped his fingers, reappearing outside Roman’s door. There would be enough Dark Sides running around, Virgil couldn’t do anything to comfort Thomas if their influence overrode the Lights, he’d only make it worse. So, he had to get to Roman before They did, and hope Virgil would manage.   
He didn’t have time to deal with obstacles. With a flash of golden power, he exploded Roman’s door to pieces, glaring through the doorway at Envy, who lost his focus as splinters stuck into his clothes.   
“I suggest you leave before I lose my temper.” He growled, golden strings lashing out from his fingertips, wrapping themselves around Envy’s wrists, binding them together, around his waist, a tug from Milo sending him slamming into the wall across the room from Roman, who was stunned on the floor.   
“You’re no fun anymore Mi.” Envy hissed.   
“Don’t call me that.” He flicked his wrist and the ropes tightened, squeezing at Envy’s throat, digging into his wrists, cracking his ribs, before Milo let go. Envy fell to his knees, vanishing with a snarl.  
He turned back to Roman, who groaned, pushing himself to his feet, shaking away the thoughts Envy had put into his head, the feelings of doubt and jealousy he’d exacerbated.   
“What… did you just… why?” Roman stuttered, looking astonished at Deceit, who seemed to be regarding him with just as much surprise.   
“Virgil.”   
“Where is he?” Roman asked, looking around as if Virgil would appear from the shadows. Milo shook his head.   
“I don’t know. They attacked all at once. You were the only one I could get to in time. It was harder for them, since you were in your room. It’s no wonder Envy still got in though.” Milo replied, starting to pace.   
“What do you mean by that?” Roman challenged. Milo sighed.   
“I mean you clearly are jealous of me because Virgil has been talking to me and hanging out with me and you want that with him but you don’t have it because you still push him away despite yourself. He trusted Logan enough to tell him we were rebuilding, but not you. I’m not judging you, Roman, so don’t start.” He forestalled Roman’s arguments with a sharp glance, continuing to pace, “I’m being… honest about what I see. Each of them went after whoever was most vulnerable to their specific trait. I’ve been envious too, Roman. I’ve wanted things so badly it hurts. It’s normal. That’s what they… what we do. We zero in on that which makes you feel the most vulnerable and we use it to tear you apart. It’s what I did in the courtroom about the whole wedding thing, it’s what I did when I got Virgil to come with me and forget, it’s what I did when I impersonated Patton. It’s what they’re trying to do to me now.” He sat down on the edge of Roman’s bed, raking his hands through his hair.  
He could feel the imbalance. It was giving him and the others more power and influence, but it was also making them less stable, with nothing to counter their power. It was unsustainable, it was the path to madness, and the others were either too blind to see it or didn’t care. Despair wouldn’t care, of course. This was what he wanted, this absolute chaos, a wrecked mind, he’d thrive in it, rule in it, revel in the misery. He was unlike any of them in that way.   
“Are you… alright?” Roman asked, hovering in front of him. Milo let out a bark of laughter.   
“Not nearly. None of this is right. This is so far from right. They don’t understand what they’re doing, the consequences, they can’t see beyond the mind palace to the actual world out there. Virgil could, and that’s why he left. I could, and I tried to use it to my advantage, to help Thomas get what he wanted, to play by his own rules. This place is crumbling apart, Roman. And I don’t have the answers anymore. I don’t know what to do. I can’t balance them out, I can’t rein them in, I’m just as useless as you always thought me to be except, I’m spiraling with them because of my nature.” Roman paused, thinking.   
“Here’s what we do. You’re right, we can’t beat them, not the two of us. But Virgil can, somehow. He broke the chains on you, that means something. So, we have to find him. Then we have to find the others, my others. The Darks will still be in control, but at least there will be some kind of equilibrium then. So far Thomas is asleep, but if he wakes up, we’ll need to go to him before he panics, because lord knows what effect this chaos will have on him. Virgil can do his thing and poof, everything’ll be fine, back to normal, good as new.”   
“…no. He wanted … wants me to help you and the others first. If anything happened to any of you, he would never forgive himself. And he’s no good for calming Thomas either. The darks strategy was divide and conquer, each one holding one of you in some sort of prison. They weren’t counting on you escaping. With two of us, with you so close to them, we can break that power.” Milo replied, pulling anxiously on his gloves. “And he’s the biggest threat to them, so he’s likely under the heaviest constraints.”   
“All the more reason to go after him first!”   
“Think about it, Princey. Remember Patton, in my room? Even Logan? They can’t handle the miasma we carry, that lingers around our domains, our powers. Virgil can, at least for longer than them, long enough.” Milo stood, shaking away the haze that clung to his mind, trying to drown out his rational thought.   
“You think it doesn’t kill me too? I just got him back, Roman. I just… I need to believe he can do this, we can do this.” He met Roman’s gaze, letting him see the pain in his eyes, the desperate hope, the darkness swirling inside him.   
“You are… not at all what I thought you to be.” Roman said slowly.   
“I keep telling you Princey, I’m not the enemy anymore. Now let’s get this done. Can you find them?” Milo asked. Roman gave a nod, eyes squinting as if looking at an invisible trail, taking the lead.


	5. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Milo working together to save the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the previous chapter this was a fun/painful one to write.

“Virgil’s room? Why would he have been in there?” Milo stopped, looking at the door from over Roman’s shoulder, who shrugged.   
“Looking for Virgil after he ran off… after I made him run off. Once again, this is all my fault.” Roman muttered, pushing open the door before Milo could respond.   
It was completely pitch black. Milo summoned a golden glow to his hand, repressing a smirk as Roman tried to inconspicuously move closer to the light. He sent the orb bobbing above their heads, finally seeing Patton.   
He was huddled in a corner, rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself, eyes open but unseeing, glaring orange, the eyeshadow thick, dripping in tear streaks down his face.   
“Pat?” Roman asked, taking a cautious step forward.   
“He won’t hear. He’s not here, not really. He’s in whatever world Wrath put him in.” Milo responded.   
“Why send Wrath after Patton? It’s not like me where I was envious. Patton couldn’t hurt a fly.” Roman said.   
“Because he responds the least well to violence, to fighting. He’s not made for it. I can weaken its hold on him. Make him hear you, see you. You have to draw him out of it, make him understand it isn’t real, whatever he’s seeing.” Roman nodded, hand on his hilt as if he could physically fight Patton free. Milo crouched beside Patton, placing a hand tentatively on his shoulder, closing his eyes and letting his own power fade, focusing on Wrath’s flowing through Patton, drawing it into himself instead. Roman took a breath, then reached out, taking Patton’s hand in his.  
The mind palace. But something wasn’t right. Bolts of power flashed across the room, the light shattered, the couch on fire, lightning flashing inside as rain erupted from the ceiling. It was them, he realized. Roman drew his sword, slashing it down and through Logan’s shield, into his chest. Logan grimaced, a vine shooting from his hand and stabbing Roman in his side. Virgil smirked, teleporting into the melee, slicing off Roman’s head with a sword of shadow, before advancing on Patton, whom had been hiding behind the kitchen counter, and now scurried around it, shooting past Virgil and running smack into Roman.   
“No non ononon” He muttered, backing away, face white as a ghost.   
“Where you going Pat? Ditching the fun this early?” Virgil asked, eyes dark and gleaming. Logan stood, bloodied hole in his chest. Roman’s body picked up his severed head, which grinned sickly as they advanced.   
“Patton! This isn’t real. Listen to me.” The real Roman asked, spinning Patton around so he was facing him.   
“No not another one not another one.” He tried to pull away, to run, but the others were too close. With a snarl, shadow Virgil lunged forwards for Patton. Roman shoved Patton behind him, drawing his sword and setting it ablaze, smacking it flat against Virgil like a baseball bat and sending him flying backwards into the other two imposters.   
“Patton, please trust me. None of this is happening, this is all in your head. I can get you out of here, but you need to trust me. I’m the real me. I would never, ever hurt you. Please.” Roman pleaded, turning to face Patton, who stood frozen like a deer in the headlights.   
“Do you trust me?” Roman held out his hand, looking beseechingly down at Patton, who’s eyes slowly lit up as he looked up at Roman.   
“Aladdin. You quoted Aladdin.” Patton’s hope looked painful.   
“I said, do you trust me?” Roman asked again, smiling this time. Patton’s eyes held fire.   
“I do.” He took his hand. The world went dark, and suddenly it wasn’t imposters circling them, it was three snarling wolves. Roman made to step forwards, but Patton stopped him, blue fire blazing in his hands.   
“Get. Out.” He threw a fireball at one of the wolves, which yelped as it failed to dodge, dissipating to ash. He hurled the fire at the other two, filling himself up with it, until the dark plain was blazing with blue.   
Roman opened his eyes, catching Patton as he pitched forwards, half unconscious, but mercifully himself, just himself, again.   
“Roman? What are we doing in Virgil’s room?” He asked blearily. Roman shook his head.   
“I don’t know daddio, this is where you were. We found you.” Roman looked up sharply, realizing he’d forgotten about Deceit.   
He was leaning back against the wall, orange power flickering over him like a heat haze, slowly being burned away to nothing by his golden glow. He cracked open his eyes and raised an eyebrow, Roman turning red and looking away quickly at having been caught staring.   
“Where’s safe? He’s not… I can’t leave him by himself.” Roman asked, helping Patton to his feet.   
“Not in here for now, that’s for sure.” Milo replied, getting to his feet and leading the way out of the room. Once in the hallway, Patton let out a huge breath and stood taller, immediately feeling a lightness in his chest, the hold of anxiety corrupting him slowly draining away.   
“Pat? You ok?” Roman’s gaze flicked to Milo, surprised he’d asked, surprised he’d used Patton’s nickname.   
“Yeah… I think so. I think. What… where is everyone? That was…”   
“Wrath.” Roman finished for him, squeezing his hand. “Logan and Virgil are still trapped, like you were.” Roman explained.   
“Let’s find them.” Patton pulled away, stalking down the hall, angry in a way Roman had never seen. Roman and Milo exchanged a startled glance, taking off after him as he turned into the next hallway and yelped.   
“Patton!” Roman called, rounding the corner, Milo a step behind. Logan was standing in the hall, frozen. His eyes were wide with fear, and he was covered in gray, cracked stone, like an old decaying statue.  
“Despair. I thought he’d go after Virgil.” Milo frowned.   
“That means Remus…” Roman trailed off, eyes hardening, hands clenching into fists.   
“What do we do?” Patton whispered, voice shaky.   
“I’ll mute the power. Go get him.” Milo said, stepping past Patton, placing a hand on Logan’s arm, closing his eyes and leeching out Despair’s power. Roman took Patton’s hand, and summoning their own power they each placed a hand on Logan’s other shoulder.  
Logan was in a control room. He was looking at grainy security camera footage, the three others trapped in deadly escape rooms. He was throwing all the switches, pressing all the buttons on the control panels, but nothing was helping. It was just making things worse. The ceiling began to drop down on Virgil, spikes shot out of the ground at Patton, gas filled the room Roman was in. They were all calling for help, calling for instructions, calling for him to do something, he was the smart one, he was supposed to be able to do this!   
The power shuddered then went out, coming back on to reveal empty, bloody rooms. He’d failed. He’d failed them all, he couldn’t do this again, but any second it would reset and he didn’t have the ability to help, he couldn’t think straight, couldn’t reason his way out of this. He sunk to the floor, clutching his hair.   
“Logan?” He looked up to see Patton and Roman standing over him. He closed his eyes. Great. Now their ghosts were here to torment him. How long until it reset?   
“Logan. This isn’t real. Come on, you’d figure out in a second that none of this actually did anything, that all this was a trick set up to make you lose hope. You’re smarter than this.” Logan opened his eyes slowly, really looking at Roman and Patton. His brow furrowed. In the rooms there was Virgil as well, if they were ghosts to taunt him Virgil would be with them, arguably going at him the hardest. He could see the dim glow around them as well, the room sides didn’t have that either.   
“Logan? Let’s go.” Patton held out his hand. Logan hesitated for a moment, before reaching out, taking Patton’s hand. He felt power swirl around him, his grass green filling him, and he gasped, opening his eyes.   
Crumbling stone fell from his body, leaving him covered in a thin layer of rocky dust. He stumbled, resting a hand on the wall to catch his balance. He felt muddled and not quite fully there.   
“You alright, Teach?” He startled, turning. Milo was leaning against the wall, eyes peeking open, sweat beading his forehead as dark gray power flickered in his golden, being burned away. For a moment Milo had sounded so much like Virgil he’d thought he was there. He narrowed his eyes.   
“Where’s Virgil?” He asked, ignoring Milo’s question and the slowness of his thoughts.   
“That’s the question. Lucky for you, I can find him. I always can.” Milo pushed off the wall, flinching, recovering so fast Roman wasn’t sure he’d even seen it. “Are you sure you three are up to it?” Milo asked, a strange tinge to his voice. Roman realized it was actual concern, for them. He bit the inside of his cheek, nodding.   
“Alright. Don’t freak out.” Before anyone could ask what that meant, golden threads latched on to each of them and they swirled through in between darkness, before landing roughly on a beach.   
Well, the three of them landed roughly. Milo landed on his feet, lithe as a cat, retracting the threads as he looked around, the others getting to their feet, shaking away dizziness.   
“What in Olympus was that!” Roman cried, brushing sand off his shirt.   
“The quickest way to get us here. Teleporting multiple people is tricky. The surest way to keep anyone from getting lost in between is to connect them directly to me. Not that it was an idea I thought you would … approve of.” Milo replied distantly, pacing forwards and dipping his hand in the water. He paled, eyes desperately sweeping the beach, then the sea, hoping to see something hovering on the water, something on the beach. If he was under… for that long… he stumbled back.   
“Dammit Lucian, I swear I will never listen to another of your requests.” He swore, taking a running start and diving into the water, ignoring the surprised shouts of the others.   
He let his power light him up like a miniature sun, ignoring how much effort it took, how the water leeched away at it. He let it draw him down, following the pull to Virgil, not caring about anything else.   
He reached the bottom, feeling Virgil so close, confused for a moment before spotting the rocky wall. He pushed over to it, ignoring the flickering in his glow. He followed the wall, finding a seam that wasn’t quite right, wasn’t natural in the rock.   
He bared his teeth, pushing all the strength he had into his power, pushing against the rock, letting his power be absorbed into it, taking and taking until it had enough of his influence that he could finally move it, at first only a few inches. With another push he moved it enough to squeeze through.  
His eyes widened. Virgil was laying limply on the silty bottom of the cave, just inside. Milo gasped, scooping him up into his arms, cursing as he took in a lungful of water, trying to hold on to his energy, light sputtering then blinking out, leaving it dark and almost impossible to see. He couldn’t get back to the surface. He didn’t have enough left. He forced himself to move, to push out of the cave, to kick upwards, but he sunk back down to the floor. He held Virgil, resting his forehead against Virgil’s, hoping he could feel how sorry he was, hoping he knew the others were safe, that he’d done what he asked.   
He didn’t notice the red hue at first. He was using everything to remember, to stay aware. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and his eyes snapped up at the heat of the power, looking up at Roman.   
He felt Roman wrap an arm around him and kick up, dimly Milo did the same, using whatever he had left, whatever residual strength he was picking up from Roman. Just as it seemed Roman too was faltering, he felt a change in the currents. Swirling blue power enveloped them, pushing them upwards through the water, a mini cyclone around them. Their heads broke through the surface, Patton waiting for them, his blue glowing through the water. They pushed towards the shore, vines reaching out and towing them forwards, keeping them above water, depositing them onto the shore, Logan letting out a heavy breath as the vines vanished.  
Milo fell to his knees on the beach, holding Virgil to his chest. Virgil was still and lifeless in his arms, limbs heavy and limp, eyes closed and still. Milo didn’t feel much better. He swayed, solidness wrapping around his shoulders, keeping him upright. He blinked, brows furrowing as he saw it was Roman.   
“You didn’t hesitate.” Roman said softly. Milo shook his head.   
“He means everything to me. He’s the only one who ever tried to be my friend, who didn’t lie right back to me… who made me want to do better.” He leaned against Roman, pushing back Virgil’s hair, placing a hand over his heart.   
“His body’s here but his mind isn’t. It’s lost out there. I’ll try and call him back.” He murmured, closing his eyes.

He was drifting. He didn’t have any memories, any thoughts, he just was. He swirled through currents of time, through flashes of music and memories, swells of emotions and crests of dreams. There was no future, no past, no emotions of his own, just the ocean of nothing around him, in him, he was nothing and no one and everything was fading.   
He felt an unwelcome sensation. A tug. A pull. He shook it off, trying to flow with the current. The pull persisted, stronger. He started to feel something, fear and hope. He didn’t want this. He started to push away.   
“You need to stop wanting to give up on yourself!” The words echoed around him, he paused. That was a memory. His memory. He was… who was he?   
“Lucian, Luca, Virgil, Virg. Come on. Follow me home.” That voice… that was now. He saw a flash of golden eyes, of a half and half face. He didn’t want to disappoint him. He wanted to know… know what he couldn’t remember. What he was too tired to remember. 

Milo’s palm glowed softly against Virgil’s hoodie. He repeated his names like an incantation, like a prayer, drawing him back, unaware of anything but Virgil. He felt a hand on his, squeezing gently. He startled out of his trance like state, gold fading from his eyes. Virgil. Virgil’s violet eyes were peeking up at him.  
“You always know how to find me, don’t you, Mi?” He teased, voice hoarse. Milo cracked a smile.   
“I wouldn’t need to if you would stop getting yourself into these messes. Honestly, for someone who’s worried about everything, you certainly lack any sense of caution. What were you even doing here?” Milo asked, playful tone shifting to serious. Virgil’s face darkened and he looked away.   
“I come here to think… to let some of it go. I didn’t think anyone else knew it was here, didn’t think Remus…” Virgil shot to his feet, remembering the threat to the others, frantically looking around, eyes alighting on Roman, who Milo was leaning against, sitting on the sand. He turned, Logan and Patton were nearer the water, catching their breath. They were here, they were safe, they were fine, for now at least. He took a deep breath, nearly falling back to the ground at the relief he felt.   
“They’re all here Virg. Roman and I made sure of it.” Milo murmured, standing and squeezing his hand. Virgil looked from him to Roman and back again.   
“You two worked together. Without killing each other. That’s pretty impressive.” Virgil replied.   
“Well, we have one thing in common, at least. We don’t want you getting hurt anymore. By any of us.” Roman replied. “I need to start trusting your judgement. It’s my fault we ended up splitting up, that caused you all to get caught. I was helpless, De- Milo, saved me. You were right, again, and I didn’t listen, again, and we all got hurt because of it. I’m sorry, Virgil.” Virgil gaped at him, speechless, feeling a familiar tug before he could answer.   
“Viiiiirg!” Patton barreled into him with a hug, Logan following behind him, wryly shaking his head.   
“Hey Pat.” Logan cleared his throat.   
“I don’t want to break up this reunion, but Thomas is calling us, and if we don’t respond he’s going to get even more worked up than he no doubt already is, with the others in charge.” Virgil nodded, extricating himself from Patton’s hug.  
“I’ll wait- “   
“no.” Virgil and Roman cut off milo at the same time, eyes meeting in surprise. Virgil grabbed his hand, pulling him along as they popped into place in the Mind Palace.


	6. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take down the Darks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, lost some motivation but we're back on track!

“Ummm Thomas?” Virgil called, leaning on the stairs railing, looking around the dark room.   
“Down here….” His muffled response came from the couch.   
“Hey there kiddo, you doing ok?” Patton asked, gently, leaning over the couch, where Thomas was completely hidden under a blanket, not even his head peeking out.   
“I don’t know Patton, does it look like I’m doing ok?” He replied angrily, making Patton take a step back. “…. I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” Thomas apologized, emerging from under the blanket. The sides exchanged glances.   
“Yeah, about that….” Virgil trailed, “the others might have gotten a little out of hand.”   
“What? They seem fine.” He gestured to Logan, Patton and Roman. Virgil shook his head.   
“No, I mean… I mean my others. The… ‘Dark Sides’. I- “he stopped, looking up at Milo, who nodded and squeezed his hand.  
“Tell him everything. You have my permission.” Virgil thanked him with his eyes, before launching into everything, explaining what had happened to Thomas. Explaining about the Others, what they were, who they were. He finished after what felt like forever, huffing out a sigh and sitting down on the steps.   
“So, we’re going to go get them back in line, then you’ll be all back to normal and we can pretend they don’t exist!” Roman exclaimed.   
“Wait, didn’t we decide last time repression was bad?” Patton asked. Roman scowled.   
“Regardless, we can handle this.” Logan chimed in.  
“No.” Everyone’s eyes swiveled to the stairs, where Milo stepped forwards, into view.   
“AHHH DECEIT!” screeched Thomas, to a chorus of grumbles and “we knows” from the others, eye rolls from Milo and Virgil, who had flipped up his hood.   
“Yeah, you think I didn’t notice him standing on the stairs right behind me?” Virgil snarked.   
“You brought him here? And the rest of you are down with this?” Thomas squeaked, searching their faces. Virgil shrugged.   
“We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him. He’s… working with us now, instead of against us.” Roman replied, and Thomas hugged his blanket tighter.   
“Okay. ok, so what are we gonna do?” Thomas asked.   
“We aren’t doing anything. Virgil is. They’re the most afraid of him, because he can break their power, even when their power is combined. Their tricks don’t work as well on him, he knows them all and- “   
“and I’m one of them. So, their auras won’t take me out like it would you. Remus didn’t trap me using his power for a reason.” Virgil cut in, hands deep in his pockets, eyeshadow dark around his face. He didn’t look at Thomas. They hadn’t talked since he’d told him, he wasn’t ready for that conversation, wasn’t sure he’d understand.   
“Virgil- “   
“Look, I can’t do anything here anyway. I can’t make you feel better, I can’t balance you out, I’m making it worse because with their influence increased me and Mi’s power is stronger. Our negative currently outweighs their positive, and that’s without using any of our powers. That’s us just being here. So, you guys stay here and help even out his emotions, and me and Milo will go fix this mess.” Virgil snapped, cutting off Thomas and getting to his feet.   
“Milo?” Thomas asked with confusion, looking up at Deceit, who walked down the stairs to stand next to Virgil, placing a hand on his shoulder, looking past him to Thomas.   
“Me. My name. I…” he shook his head, turning away. “Let’s go.” A puff of smoke and they were gone, leaving the others in a worried silence.

They popped in outside the forest, on the border of the Dark’s territory. The wind whistled eerily like howls, the shadows darker than ever.   
“Are you ready for this?” Milo asked, looking over at Virgil, who stood glaring at the forest, as if he would physically attack it. Shadows gathered at his feet, his violet eyes gleamed.   
“As I’ll ever be. But you’re not.” Shadow bars sprung from the ground, trapping milo in a cage.   
“Lucian, what are you doing!?” He shouted, clutching the bars, solid as steel under his grasp.   
“I can tell how tired you are, Mi. Even with all our extra power, you took in so much of theirs, and diving into the unconscious…” He shook his head. “You don’t have the strength to stand against them, if you came, you’d just be liability, a pawn they’d use against me. Here you’re safe. That won’t come down until I say so, or my influence is gone completely.” Virgil answered, an unsettling calm emanating from him. Then he turned and stalked away through the trees, ignoring Milo’s desperate cries echoing after him.  
It wasn’t long before he sensed them. Their miasma hung thick over the canopy, blacking out what little haze of light could cut through the treetops. His eyes scanned the brush, the branches, while keeping his slouching, unconcerned posture. He repeated Logan’s mantra in his head.   
“They only have power over you if you let them.” Right now, with every step closer, he realized he wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t scared, or intimidated like he used to be. Sure, the thought of Despair still sent shivers down his spine, but it didn’t stop him in his tracks, send him down a spiral.   
No. He was to furious for that. And then he reached the clearing, where he’d known they’d be, where he’d felt drawn to the moment they took over because it was the seat of their power, of his power.   
A throne made of thorns sat in the center, vines with poisonous roses wrapping themselves around the trees as if to strangle them, the scent of decaying sap filling the air. And at the center of it all was Despair.   
He shone in black and whites, like a camera filter. His skin was ghostly white, his clothes inky black, his eyes pure black except for the faintest pinprick of light in the iris. He looked like something out of a video game, when the hero has to fight a dark version of himself.   
“Well well, wasn’t expecting to see you up and about so soon. Enjoyed our little swim, did we?” The voice sent a pang of ice into Virgil’s veins, and he shook off the instinctive dread that tried to weigh him down.   
“What are you doing?” Virgil gritted out. Despair tsked.   
“Exactly what I said I would, what that little snake promised then failed to deliver. Control. For us.” Despair leaned forwards in his throne, eyes locked on Virgil. “You could be such an asset you know. You and Deceit both know all the right buttons to press. Together we could make this mind really unravel. See how far we’re truly capable of sinking him.” Those eyes threatened to draw Virgil in, to sink him before he even made a move. But he wouldn’t back down here.   
“That’s not our job. Our job is to keep Thomas alive and functioning like a proper human being. Something you’ve seemed to have forgotten completely.” Virgil shot back, letting his hands crackle with electricity.   
“On the contrary, I just never cared.” Faster than Virgil could blink, Despair snapped his fingers and vines came to life, snaking around Virgil’s wrists and ankles, solidifying into chains. “Still, you’re quite the battery for us, Lucian.” The others emerged from the shadows, wicked glints in their eyes.   
“All the times you were left out, abandoned.” Envy said, the words like whispers in his mind, the chains lighting up with his words.   
“All the anger at not being understood, not being listened to, not being cared for.” Wrath, the chains glowed brighter.   
“All those silly little worries about something terrible happening to your friends” Remus chimed in, the chains burning bright.  
“All the loss, the sorrow, the what is even the points. No one listens, no one cares, they wouldn’t even notice if I were gones.” Despair intoned, grabbing Virgil’s chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes.   
He felt the chains sparking with their power, but instead of heat they burned with cold, like ice in his veins. they were draining him, sucking out all of his feelings, his emotions, his thoughts. Their glows grew stronger while his dimmed. Power. He carried so much of all of them inside him, all the years of their abuse, of his own self-doubt and self-hate, his fears of the others rejecting him, he was one giant power cell for them. He felt hazy, lost in the galaxies of darkness that was Despair, feeling that weightless oblivion calling out to him. It would be so easy to just let them win.   
“Isn’t that better, Luca dear? Now you can rest, and we can do all the hard work.” Despair’s words trickled into his ears. He sagged under his own weight as Despair stepped back, turning to address his cronies. Distantly, he could hear the plan, something about striking at the others, something about taking over, something about driving Thomas to madness. He felt pure, blessed, apathy as all his worries were instantly drained away, fed into them and their power, leaving him with nothing but nothing.   
Except not quite. Because there were emotions they couldn’t feed off of, emotions they’d never known, they’d never understand. There were reasons he’d left the Darks that weren’t about fear or loneliness.   
He pushed his head up. Braced his feet. Forced himself to stand tall, upright, though it felt like pushing through concrete. He could feel that spark, feel it in his bones, in his soul. He could feel them, reaching out to him. Memories, begging him to hold on, to stay. He’d always, always choose to stay. Not for him, but for them.   
“You’re wrong.” Despair whirled, eyes narrowed at the sound of Virgil’s voice, faint as it was. “You think all I am is what you’ve all made me. You think I’m a house of misery, filled with nothing but darkness. You think I’m one of you. But you’re wrong.”   
“Please, you can deny it all you want but you’re no better than the rest of us.” Envy scoffed.   
“Maybe. But I chose to walk away. I chose to become someone I actually wanted to be. And I found… I found kindness” he remembered Logan, complimenting him after their debate about the audition, defending his purpose to Roman, always respecting his boundaries and making sure the others did the same, like when they turned into puppets, when he hesitated about sharing his name, when they came to his room to bring him back, schooling Roman in the rap battle.  
“I found love” he thought of Patton’s smile, always happy to see him, always making him feel he was welcome, always understanding him more than he knew. Always trying to make him feel wanted and always reaching out.  
“I found courage.” He thought of Roman, charging into the Darkside to find him, always ready to face any battle, encounter any foe, even when that foe was himself and he had to defeat his own pride. Giving up the audition even though it killed him so they wouldn’t have to lie.  
“And I found hope.” He thought of Milo, of everything they’d been through, of how far they’d both come, the endless possibilities that awaited them once they got through this, now that he was officially team Light Side. Just that thought made him grin.   
“I found myself.” And he burst into light. Green flew from his feet, turning the roses sweet, turning the thorns to buds, turning the grass lush and green. Fire burned away the chains, an invisible breeze whipping his hair. His own power sent crackles of lightning through the sky, a burning flash making Wrath shriek like a baby as the throne was cracked in half, smoldering. Golden power snaked through his, crawling up his arm until it formed a small fanged snake sitting on his shoulder, hood flared in defiance.   
“You? You’re nothing. We are a family. We protect each other. We protect our own.” With a flash of rainbow light, the fizzled chains sprang to life, glowing with neon colors, their colors. Virgil thrust out his hands, and the chains lashed out, wrapping themselves around first Remus, then Envy, then Wrath, who each vanished with a shriek the moment the chains snapped into place. The only one left was Despair.   
“You can’t get rid of me, Lucian. I live in you. We all do.” Virgil shook his head, walking towards him, light emanating from him so bright it burned at Despair’s skin.   
“Maybe. But you’re not all I am. You’re not even a fraction of it. You belong to my past. And that’s where you’ll stay.” The chains locked into place on Despair, who gave one last seething look before vanishing, banished back to his own room, deep in the Mindscape. Far away from them, at least.  
For a moment, all their power swirled through Virgil. Roman’s passion, Logan’s implacable calm, Patton’s boundless joy, Milo’s fast and sharp thinking. He could see the lines of their power in the sky, leading the way back to them. He could see how the world looked to each of them, he could see them, standing in the living room, see Milo pressed against the bars of his cage. He knew this is what they’d done, when he’d been infected by Milo’s power, they’d given him some of their own strength, their own power, to coax his own back to life. He could break the chains because he wasn’t just working with his own power, he was reaching out to theirs. He wasn’t alone. He’d never been alone.   
He let out a startled laugh, tears welling in his eyes. He could feel their love for each other, their love for him, he was incapable of absorbing how much they all cared about everything. He could feel it all flowing out of him like a waterfall, everything being pulled out of him and being released into the mindscape to rebalance it. It flowed out of him in an unstoppable tide, then the world tilted sideways and went dark.


	7. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Virgil's confrontation with the Darks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun stuff!

Milo fell forwards as the bars vanished. He stared at the ground, paralyzed as Virgil’s words played through his head. “That won’t come down until I say so, or my influence is gone completely.” No. No, he’d won, he could feel it. His mind was clear, his power returned to normal levels, Virgil had done it. He was ok, he’d have to be ok.   
He ran, tripping through underbrush, hurtling over fallen logs, until he made it to the clearing. He slowed, looking around with awe. The throne was scorched, branches fallen, flowers blooming, like a tornado and spring bloom had happened at the same time. He spun, seeing Virgil sprawled on the ground. He couldn’t feel him. He could always sense Virgil. He could always find him.   
“Luca…Luca?” He knelt by his side, heart pounding, reaching out, pushing back his hair. Virgil had been right. Milo didn’t have any power left. Absorbing the others power, burning it away, it took strength. He’d saved all the others and now he couldn’t do anything to help Virgil.   
“I did everything right, I did everything he asked, I did everything good, so why, why do I still lose everything!?” He let out an anguished yell, unable to hold his emotions in check, unable to keep it together. Something, he had to do Something.   
“Not after all of this, I won’t lose you after all of this.” He muttered, half hysterical. He didn’t think. He poured power into his hands until they crackled white with energy, until it was so blindingly bright he had to close his eyes as he thrust his hands against Lucian’s chest, sending a jolt of power into his body, trying to restart his spark, trying to relight his fire.   
He thought of when they were little, and he’d surprise Lucian with new ideas, new thoughts, when he’d conjure up fantastical illusions for them to play with, when he’d comfort Lucian when something frightened him, helped him deal with his panic attacks, with his constant fears, tried to show him there was nothing they couldn’t handle as a team. He’d broken that, he’d tried to make Lucian be someone he wasn’t, something he wasn’t. He was the reason their trust had broken down, the reason he’d left the Dark side, the reason he’d hated everything to do with lies and Deceit.   
“please… it was always all my fault, everything was always my fault, just don’t do this to me.” He whispered, feeling his face wet with tears, gasping through the sobs that wrenched him. He didn’t want to do this, the last time he’d used his power on Lucian flickering through his mind, the nearly catastrophic results. But this was already the worst-case scenario. There was nothing left to lose. He touched the ground, a hooded viper appearing from his hand. It swayed once, then sunk its fangs into Virgil’s neck. He flinched, whispering “I’m sorry”.  
He felt his power spreading through Virgil, focusing on controlling it, not letting it run rampant. It kept his blood flowing, kept his heart beating, kept his lungs pumping. He squeezed his hand into a fist, keeping a tight leash on his power as he teleported them to living room.  
“Whoo, you guys musta kicked their butts, cause I am feeling so much better…” Thomas trailed off, realizing immediately something was wrong.   
“Fix. This.” Milo uttered, raising his red rimmed furious eyes to Thomas’s, holding tight to the power keeping Virgil hanging by a thread.   
“I don’t- how do- what do I do?” Thomas asked, shocked out of words, searching the other’s faces. Logan stood stock still, breath caught in his chest, Roman was shaking his head, trembling, Patton had his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. He’d never seen any of them like this before, he’d never felt so out of control of his own mind before.   
“We’re all facets of you, in the end you give us power through your actions, choices, thoughts. So get over here and start worrying!” Milo shouted, shaking the others out of their stupor.   
“You have a large number of videos left to film and you have not yet created a schedule to get them done, or planned any of them out, idea or script wise.” Logan said shakily, pushing up his glasses.   
“You saw a kind of cute guy the other night and got his number but you didn’t text or call him yet, so is it too late to do that without being weird, like does he even still remember you or will it just be an awkward ‘oh who’s this’ kind of call? Is there even a point to texting, like what if you have the wrong number?” Roman rambled, letting his worry flow into his words.   
“There’s so much stuff to do! You could finish that story you were writing, oh or that puzzle! Or that video game, or you could adopt a dog, or you could discover a unicorn!” Patton chimed in.   
“Ok a unicorn? Those don’t exist, Patton, now you’re just being ridiculous.” Logan scoffed.   
“Um back up there Teach, I think he’s on to something with that whole unicorn thing, I mean, fantasy kingdom here I come. Who won’t be impressed by a majestic horned steed?” Roman replied.   
“Are we seriously arguing this right now, honestly.” Logan sighed. “Unicorns aren’t real, it’s not an issue of time management or delegation, no matter how much time I put in the schedule for ‘unicorn hunting’ it will be a waste because they DO NOT EXIST” Logan yelled, instigating everyone talking over each other, yelling back and forth, indecipherable arguments.   
Thomas kneeled before Virgil on the floor, where Milo was holding his head in his lap, focusing desperately on keeping his power steady, no easy feat considering his amount of fear, his pure tiredness catching up with him. Thomas placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.  
He let all the stress, all the worry, all the arguing in the background filter in, he let himself think of all the embarrassing things he’d ever done, all the what ifs and better choices he could have made. He focused on Virgil telling him his name, scaring them on Christmas with phases, sitting in the jury box, creating his new outfit.   
“Come on buddy. I still need you.” His words resonated deep within himself, something clicking back into place, and he felt movement under his hand. He opened his eyes, and Virgil shifted, taking in a shuddering breath before evening out. Milo let go of his power, rocking back on his heels and shaking from effort, taking a deep breath in to compose himself. He could feel Virgil’s power again, calling out to him like it always did, though oh so faint, it was there. He was there.   
“Guys. GUYS” Thomas shouted, cutting off their squabbling, pointing to Virgil who was noticeably breathing, some color returning to his face. Logan sank back against the wall for support, Patton grinned, Roman let out a whoop.   
“So what do we do now?” Thomas asked, letting out his own breath of relief, and Milo realized with a start he was looking to him for answers, guidance. He swallowed thickly.   
“He needs to recharge. He’s back but not… he’s not strong enough. If we want him to recover, he needs to come home…. The dark side.” Milo practically whispered, throat raw and hoarse. As one the others started to protest.   
“He’s right.” Milo looked up, shock written on his face. It was Roman. “Look, everything he’s done today has been to protect Thomas, to protect Virgil… to protect us. We’ve been in Virgil’s room before, and we’ve been to the Dark Side before. Think how much more powerful that is compared to his room. We need him to get better, and we need him to go with Milo for that to happen.” Roman finished, to dead silence. Logan cleared his throat, stepping forwards.   
“I don’t like him being out of my care but… I agree. Just, take care of him.” Milo nodded once.   
“I trust you.” Patton said in such a small voice, Milo felt his eyes sting. He blinked back the wetness threatening to spill over. He’d never had anyone put this much faith, this much trust in him. Looking at each of them, he realized they believed in him.   
“I will bring him back safe and sound. I swear it.” He promised, meeting Roman’s eyes.   
“I know you will.” He replied. Milo gave a wry smile, then took Virgil’s hand and vanished soundlessly.


	8. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil heals in the dark side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter in this series! Obviously I'll be writing more Sanders stuff, we'll see how quickly I get around to it.

Flickers of awareness. A blanket wrapped around him. The smell of coffee. Hot soup. Familiar voices. Interspersed with darkness, lulling and rising like tides, sometimes knocking him out completely, sometimes hearing snippets of conversation, almost aware.   
He felt like he was rising up through syrup, slowly and steadily. He could hear voices, ones he knew, ones he loved. His brow furrowed as he tried harder to make sense of it. His head was thick and slow. Finally, he managed to raise his eyelids, though it felt like lifting a ton of weights.   
“That sounds like utter chaos. Which I do appreciate, but you understand why I don’t show up to your little meetings more often.” Milo countered, laughter in his voice.   
“Please, at this rate you’re practically a hermit. You know they’d like to see you around more, they miss you.” At that Milo did laugh.   
“That’s so strange a thought, Princey. You, missing me.” He heard Roman’s exasperated sigh, throwing his hands up in the air.   
“honestly, why do I even try?” Roman asked, voice light. Roman looked over Milo’s shoulder, where he sat at the kitchen counter, heart skipping a beat and eyes widening. Milo stiffened, spinning around, face lighting up as he saw Virgil looking back at him.  
“I’m totally dead.” Virgil muttered, blinking several times. “There’s no way Roman is hanging out in your kitchen. For fun.” He croaked out.   
“A lot has happened, sleeping beauty.” Roman replied.   
“Did you just call me beautiful?” Virgil asked, smirking as Roman’s face went red.   
“Well clearly you’re feeling better and back to your old self.” Milo said dryly, grin splitting his face.  
“M’still pretty tired.” Virgil murmured, feeling exhaustion crest over him, threatening to take him under.  
“It’s ok Virg. We’ll be right here. Go back to sleep.” Milo said gently. Virgil burrowed deeper under the blanket, slipping back into darkness. Roman turned to Milo, slight frown on his face.   
“Were his eyes… different?” Milo tugged on his gloves nervously.   
“I don’t know. I… a lot of my power got infused into him. He’ll be alright though. That’s what matters.” 

He woke suddenly, shooting up, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple as a wave of dizziness hit him, no doubt from moving too fast. He didn’t feel bone deep tired anymore, that was good. He felt… fine, actually. A little sore, a little off kilter, but not bad for being drained of all his power, his energy. He shivered a bit at that memory. He counted his breaths, letting the memories slowly wash over him. Had Roman really been here? What was he doing here, anyway? Something else felt different too.   
“Mi?” He called out softly, though it was dark, clearly night, he knew Milo would hear him, would come. In a second he was there, leaning on the arm of the couch, eyes gleaming in the dark. Milo inhaled sharply looking at Virgil’s face.   
“Well, that is new.” He exhaled. Virgil squeezed the blanket with his hands, looking down at them.   
“What is it?” He asked, knowing Milo knew what he was asking, he understood. Milo plopped down on the couch next to him.   
“I didn’t want to. I hate using my power on you now, you know that. But it was the only way to keep you going long enough to get help. It wasn’t like the arrow,” he cut off Virgil’s worry before it started, “it was just to keep you alive. But you absorbed a lot of it. That couldn’t be helped.” Virgil nodded, focusing, his hands lighting up with his power. Except now, instead of the pure violet he knew, it was shot through with golden sparks, gilded lines webbing through. He lost focus and it vanished, leaving him shaky.   
“It won’t hurt you. It’s not… not like last time. It isn’t mine, anymore. That, that is completely and totally your own, built into your center now. It’s a part of you, your own power to have and hold, under absolutely no influence from me. So don’t… please don’t be scared of it, of yourself. Of me.” Milo finished quietly, looking away. Virgil was quiet a moment, processing.   
“I wouldn’t be here if not for you Mi. They wouldn’t. You earned back my trust ages ago. I’m not… this doesn’t change that.” Virgil replied. Milo smiled, before swatting Virgil on the back of the head.   
“Ow, what the heck man?”   
“Don’t you EVER run off like that again! What were you thinking!? You had me scared out of my mind, if I’d been there, I would have been able to do something useful, and you know it!” He shouted, letting out his anger and frustration, now that he knew Virgil was fine, that they were fine.   
“Yeah. And then we’d both be dead right now and they’d have free reign over the Mind. You know I’m right.” Virgil replied, arms crossed. Milo sighed.   
“Thomas is the real reason you’re still here, you know. He could have let you go, said his life would be easier without you and moved on. But he didn’t, didn’t even hesitate.” Virgil rubbed his arm, biting his lip. “He cares about you Virgil, regardless of what you are.”   
“I know, I… I do. Its just I’m still not ok with what I used to be. How can he accept it so easily?” He asked. Milo shook his head, smile on his face.   
“Because he knows you. And he knows it would have been incredibly hard to tell him that, and he knows you’re not ok with it, and he knows you have a hard time fitting in sometimes, and telling him would have shut him off from thinking about you as anything other than what you were, not who you were becoming.” Virgil sighed, pushing back his hair.   
“Was Roman really here, or was I hallucinating?” Milo laughed.   
“He was. They’ve all popped by a few times to check on you. I rigged a door so it connected to my room instead, so they didn’t have to go through the whole mind scape to get here.” Virgil grinned.   
“Sooo, you’re really one of us Light Siders now, huh? You got a door, you got visitors, you got friends, you got an open invitation to the meetings…” Virgil rattled off, Milo rolling his eyes and heading to the kitchen.   
“Shut up. I’ve still got some cards up my sleeve. Don’t think cause I’m a loose approximation of a friend to them I’m gonna stop my lying ways.” Milo replied, laughter in his voice.   
“Whatever helps you sleep at night Mi!” Virgil teased back.   
“Oh, and you might want to look in a mirror before you head back, you’ll have a surprise of your own for them.” Milo mentioned offhandedly, before vanishing, mischievous smile on his face. Virgil’s brow creased, and he crossed to the kitchen, looking at his reflection on the light stone island. He stared, wide eyed, at himself, before a grin split his face. It made perfect sense, after all, if his power had changed so much from Mi’s saving him.   
One eye was his normal violet, the other was a brilliant gold. He rather liked it. Added to the edgy factor he went for. He wondered what the others would think. He walked to the door, taking a breath. It was funny, not so long ago he was afraid to open his own door because of Mi, now he was almost afraid to leave Mi’s room.   
Still, he knew everything would be alright. He knew the others would welcome him back, had been worried about him, had been checking on him. And he knew Mi would be around too, and he was determined he become part of the group.   
So he opened the door and stepped out into the hall, with a smile.


End file.
